He Could Be The One!
by Devin M.Moon
Summary: Django Brown knows two things! One, he looks great in yellow and two he's gay! Follow every one's favorite young artist, as he dates guys, makes friends, finds adventure,  finds love, and most important of all finds himself!
1. Helping My Foe

He Could Be the One

Hey I'm back and I'm alive it's been awhile since I have written anything so I am glad to be back and I am on a mission and it is for the Phineas and Ferb fan fiction readers and this mission is a big one! I have noticed two things, one the lack of slash (Phinabella has taken over the PnF fandom and while I cannot fix that and I really don't really want too! I have nothing against Phinabella I am just not a fan. (If I told you why I am not a Phinabella fan, it would be five thousand words before you read anything else!) The other thing is that are barley any stories with Django Brown! This for me is sad because he is one of my favorite characters. I have not seen him once on the show this season, which isn't so bad, but I have seen Irving three times on the show (I do not hate Irving, he just scares me some times!) While I do not want to change the show, (Well maybe just a little bit! However, what fan doesn't!) I want to change the number of stories he is in and that is something I can do!

Therefore, I bet your wondering what I plan on doing, well I like slash and femslash (reading and writing it!) and Django Brown is one of my favorite characters, so I am going to write a bunch of one shots with Django and another male character from the show! I want to do tons of these one shots and I could use your suggestions on who to pair with Django. They can be anybody except his dad! I do not think the world is ready for a Beppo/Django love story, at least yet! I will pair him with just about anyone so the crazier the paring idea the better! I am not writing sex stories, sorry people! In addition, if you want me to pair him with an animal then you had better think of a way I can make the animal human because human/animal love gives me the creeps! I love animals too much, to pair them with humans (too me that is like rape) I'm sorry again! Apart from that, I will try any paring at least once, more than once maybe, if it is fun to read and write about! I believe Django is versatile meaning he can be either the boy or the girl in a relationship (I do not plan to turn Django into a girl but I might turn a PnF girl in to a boy if you want! Just tell me what their boy name will be! Like I said, I plan to do several of these one shots and I have tons of boys I want to pair him with but these types of stories are always better with other people's ideas as well!

I also plan on aging Django and the other characters up or down. The ages will not be in order this means I might have Django in one part be 18 and another be 10 and another 4. If I pair him with someone older or younger than he is I will age them accordingly so if for example he is with Jeremy there will be the same age difference there is on the show. I am doing this to make this more fun and entertaining or creepy for the story!

Also, feel free to give me constructive criticism when you review for I like reviews with constructive criticism. It makes me feel like you see potential in my writing and you want me to improve! If you review me and just say, "You Suck" I will be sad but try to improve or "Take this crap down" I keep writing this and I will come up with the creepiest chapter just to creep you out!

Dang that is a lot of explaining for me so I just give the disclaimer and you can read my story!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN Phineas and Ferb! If I did Django and Phineas would be together, (Even though I am doing this I still love them together.) Candace would have something bad happen to her (She obsesses over her brothers so much it's scary and wrong!) To me she just wants to bust them so they will be miserable for life or trash their plans so they die! (She has thought of Phineas dying at least once she took too long to decide whether to save him or bust him, I am sorry but that is how I feel!) Isabella would crush on a boy who crushes on her as well! (IsaJeet anyone?) I personally think Phineas is gay and he is my favorite cartoon character ever! I want to yell to Isabella "HE DOESENT LIKE YOU THAT WAY HE'S GAY!" Just one of my opinions don't freak, or say I'm wrong! (Anything is possible) I felt so sad for Isabella in "summer belongs to you" When she sang that song and Phineas did not notice I was not mad at Phineas just felt sad for Isabella! (Even if you hate Isabella, you had to have felt sorry for her during that time!) Therefore, to me she needs a boy who likes her! (And is straight) Ferb would have every girl and even a few boys after him; he is British need I say more! (I like his voice actor he is hot!) Buford would have a love interest (Baljeet doesn't count! A girl love interest!) Baljeet has had like three and he is a nerd! (A badly dressed nerd)! I have nothing against nerds I am one myself after all! (I just am a nerd over things I like acting, singing, and PnF! He is one over lame thing like grades!) Buford needs love too, (Is Buford even a bully anymore?) Irving would have a different nose he doesn't have to die he just needs a new nose and new clothes and a new hairstyle and a boyfriend or girlfriend! I am off topic I'm sorry! Django and Jenny would be main characters. The Ball Pit Kid would have a real name, he has been in so many episodes he deserves one! (I suggest Devin for his name after me!) Stacey would hang out with Phineas and Ferb more; the episode where she did was amazing! In addition, another PnF CD would be out the new songs rule!

What you didn't think I would make you wait for the first paring did you? No! Well good! This first paring is Django and Baljeet! In this story, they are fourteen years old!

Django- "Devin thought of this during a power outage and had to write this first part by hand! Ouch! Thanks for writing this it's great to feel loved!

Me-"No big!"

Baljeet-"This is gay!"

Django and me-"Shut-Up!"

Django-"Well without let's start this thing!"

Baljeet- (Reading my story) "You made me in to a monster! I hate you!" (Runs of crying)

Me- "Let's do this!"

P.S. The rating is between T and M for minor language and sexual feelings! (I never wrote a story like this before so please bare with me!) This one is rated M because I know Baljeet is homophobic and small-minded in this story and I'm sorry if it offends anyone! (If it helps, he's confused about his own sexuality!) I hate homophobic people myself and writing Baljeet was hard for me because I don't know many homophobic people that well and if you knew where I live you would consider me lucky! I try not to deal with people like Baljeet too much! I am sorry if Baljeet is a little too out of character but he would be the most believable as a homophobic child on Phineas and Ferb to me (And the most funny homophobic kid ever!) but don't worry he will learn it's ok to be gay! In some stories, Django will not get the guy, but don't be mad that just means you might get a sequel story with said couple! In this one, I will not say if Django will get Baljeet but there will be a sexual act between the two, but don't tell them that!

Django-"I am sorry Devin what were you saying?"

Me-"Nothing!"

Django-"Can I tell them?"

Me-Do it!

Django-"In this story I teach Baljeet how to paint I also give him some cool tips on to paint an amazing picture! However, the tips are for you too! Just read the part where I teach Baljeet what I know! Get the supplies I talk about grab a parent or friend to help you and paint! Panting a portrait is hard but the tips I share can work for any panting! Remember painting is something you need to work on a while but if you use my tips you will be rewarded with paintings that make you simile!"

Me-Don't forget panting is supposed to be fun so don't stress just relax and have fun!

Us-"Enjoy the story"!

!#$&&$#!

Baljeet's POV

I hate my life. I just found out I have a B plus in art a B PLUS! Now I know art is stupid and useless but if I do not make an A on my next project, I can just kiss my perfect GPA good bye and without a perfect GPA I will not get into a good college and I will wind up working at Mr. Slushy Burger with Buford as my boss! That cannot happen that _will not _happen! My teacher says I have to paint a portrait and as if painting a portrait is not hard enough for me my tutor is Django Brown and I have to paint a portrait of him! Django is not very smart in fact, he is dumb, he has B's in all of his academic classes except for math, in math, he has a C and yet he is tutoring me! He needs the tutor! He is also a hippie he recycles everything even garbage, he uses environmentally friendly shampoo and soap. The only reason I know this is because he tried to give hygiene advice in the locker room after gym class but I knew that all he really wanted was to see me without clothes on, lucky for me I had my pants on but the reason Django wanted to see me naked is that he is gay! Not as in, he is always happy gay but that he likes other boys gay! He said I am the first person he told, well he just told me so he could date me even though I am straight! Well we stopped being friends that day, I mean if you have a gay friend then you become gay too right. Well he got mad after that but he asked me not to tell anyone else. Well I couldn't just sit back and let him turn other boys gay so I told every boy at school. He got mad at me after that but he did not turn any boys gay and that is all that matters. The only problem is now he has the opportunity to get revenge on me.

Django's POV

I cannot believe I agreed to help him, Baljeet, the grades obsessed homophobic freak. Baljeet not only stopped being my friend and told every boy in school I'm gay, after I asked him not to, he made me sound like a, pardon my French, a slut. He actually thinks I liked every boy in school he must have been scared I would find someone who likes me or at least keep some of my friends so he tells everyone my sexuality, he says and I quote

"Django Brown is gay he thinks every boy is hot and he wants to date you he will not take no for an answer! If he kisses you, you'll turn gay like him and you can't date girls anymore! Tell your friends and tell Django you are unavailable for him to date and that it's best you no longer be friends! I must go tell the other boys before Django gets to them!"

Well I had to hear "I am straight" from people I knew had girlfriends, "You can't change me!", or "Back off fag!" someone even said, "I hate you!" I told those guys "I didn't want to date you before and after what you said to me I never want to!" They then got offended when they said I didn't want to date them I mean you think they would be relieved but they must have thought I wanted to date them and when I said "No" they must have thought that I thought or that was implied they were physically ugly. I said, "You're not ugly your just not my type." They said, "So you DO think I'm hot." I said again "No!" Well then, a teacher came to break us up and gave me a week of detention for making a scene and calling someone ugly! They got nothing! I mean never even meet those guys and they said hurtful things and they got me detection. It took me another week to convince my male art friends that I wasn't crushing on them! Phineas on the other hand didn't freak out over me being gay. I asked him if he was gay or straight, you see guys like Phineas who are optimistic, nice, funny, cool, fun, and extremely cute are my type, well he said he's not sure what he is and is not looking to find out anytime soon but he said he would help me out the best he can. He made me feel normal and I knew we would still be best friends. Being true to his word Phineas helped me convince everyone that just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a whore or that I can't make other people gay he even wanted to start a GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) He said People like Baljeet needed a club like this and he said he would join the club if it went down! Well it took a month and a lot of work but the GSA at Danville Community School came to be. It is a small group, most kids are afraid to join either because of me, being gay and them not wanting to risk hanging with me or because of Baljeet, being he is a mean nerd who has Buford and other bullies on his side who could beat the crap out of you, no one knows why! Well Baljeet and me are still enemies but my dad wants us to be friends again which is never going to happen! Well anyway D.C.S. is tired of the drama between me and Baljeet so they said that if I didn't tutor Baljeet and try to smooth things over with him I would be suspended for three months and be kicked out of all of my clubs! Like the art club, the surfing club, band, yearbook, I'm the youngest person in yearbook they need me or the seniors would take over, the book club and GSA. Personally, if anyone should have to "smooth things over" it's Baljeet and while my dad agrees with me, he says there is no way I'm missing school! Even Phineas says it's a good Idea! He thinks Baljeet will apologize, and why I wanted to protest Phineas had the cutest look of confidence on his face and it would like kicking a puppy if I refused him! No way could I do either of those things! "Well that settled I 'm tutoring Baljeet." I told him. Phineas then gave me a long hug; my dad had to pull me off him but after that, Phineas called me brave! I swear wanted to marry him after he said that! Well after I told the art teacher I would help him and she said she would have a talk with Baljeet telling him to be nice, maybe tutoring him won't be so bad after all!

Author's note- No the story does not stop here! I just wanted to say I've never kicked a puppy or any animal for that matter, a friend of mine did kick a puppy and I made him feel guilty for that it was not that hard and everyone said it was funny (My bit not the puppy kicking!) Well back to the story people!

Baljeet's POV

Well I am on my way to Django's house. Today's the day, the day I spend time with Django while he is tutoring me! While he is wondering just how is he going to get revenge on me and turn me gay! I was not able to sleep at all last night and not just because of the Django fiasco! My parents found out about my B plus in art and while they said that, they agreed about art, being a useless class they said if I did not pull my grade up I would have to leave Danville and go to a all boys school an ALL BOYS SCHOOL. That would mean leaving all my friends never being able to participate in Phineas and Ferb's ideas and inventions and I would leave my chances of ever having a girlfriend! The all boys school is in Alabama also the place known as hell! The weather is always unpredictable, it is very boring and at the all boys school there is not a girl's school for miles that means no girls. While that school might work for Django, for him it might not only improve all of his grades but a place like Alabama might just make him straight again, which your need to be safe and successful! For me it would be horrible! While that school would be nice for him, right now I need him to help me in art class! Is this where he lives?

(Baljeet stopped at abandoned fire station, the place looked older then Baljeet's grandfather and he is ninety-six years old!)

Oh, my god this is perfect! Django is poor and on top of everything else that's wrong with him! People will form an angry mob and chase him out of town! This means I don't have to worry about people like him anymore! Now If I can just find a way inside. Ah, the doorbell it looks kind of wired I bet Django picked it out! Boy does he have bad taste it is rather wired, I thought gays where supposed to have good taste! Well they are also supposed to be tan, which Django is not and in good shape, Django is all skin and bone and no muscle.

(Baljeet rang the doorbell he rang repeatedly and after that, Django opened the door panting. He was sweaty, covered in paint of different colors and his hair was messy and muddy. Once Django saw Baljeet, his happy attitude and smile vanished and it was replaced with a slightly annoyed and sad look.)

"Hey Baljeet sorry I took so long I was finishing an art project for the art fair and yes Baljeet gay people can participate in art fairs!"

"I never said they couldn't!" (Baljeet said meanly)

(He was mad not only because Django could compete in community art fairs but also because he didn't have to be so mean. Baljeet told him so)

"I'll stop when you stop B (using the old nickname Django used to call him)

Django is so infuriating, doesn't he know I had no choice doing what I did! I bet he doesn't know that, he is so stupid!

"Don't call me that!" (Baljeet told him)

"Ok what about B-Jeet"

"NO, it is BALJEET"

"Baljeet, people are starting to stare!"

"Why do you care your gay AND you're a FAG!"(At that moment a bird pooped on Baljeet's shoulder at this Django laughed)

(Meanwhile up on the top of Django's building)

"Good shot Parry the Platypus that will make that evil Baljeet kid mad!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Parry made his trademark sound which translated into "While this is normally a bad thing to do Baljeet deserves it" Parry gave the device "The Gross Bird Poop-Inaor" to Heinz so he could to try hit Baljeet but he missed (They left after that before the boys could find out that they where the birds!) "Darn that bird he missed" Django joked "You had something to do with it didn't you!" "No, kind of wished I did but no." How DARE he do THIS to me defile my outfit and then lie, that's it (He attacked Django hard pushing him on to the concrete ground he punched Django's lower arm. Django then punched Baljeet's unaffected shoulder and got on top of Baljeet he then tried to get off Baljeet but Baljeet pulled his hair and rolled his way back onto Django. He moved lower sitting on Django lap and punched his stomach Baljeet unintentionally rubbed against Django's lap wanting to be able to hit Django leg but all of a sudden he popped off of Django, who was red in the face!) Django's POV Oh god why here why now! Why? Why do I get hard, nine times out of ten for no reason, but why fighting with Baljeet, that was a new one! Dang he looks mad! Calm down man, everyone gets erections their no big deal. Well if that hasn't made it go down then I don't know what will! "Come inside" Django told Baljeet (Who looked even angrier at him for asking him to come inside.) I bet he wants to yell, hasn't he done enough for one day! I mean I already feel like crap because of him and come on he has to know how embarrassing erections are he has to get them too right! Hey it's gone down now, good! Oh crap Baljeet still here! "I can't believe you Django first you get a bird to poop on me and then you fight me and then you become hard!" (At this Django's penis became erect again! Trying to cover mini Django up Django said) "First off I can't control birds, let alone where they poop! Those birds probably think you're as annoying as I do! Second you started the fight and you punched me then I punched you! By the way, sorry for your shoulder!" (Baljeet huffed and Django continued) "And another thing all guys get hard, sadly mini Django is just a bad judge of character!" "It doesn't look so mini to me!" Baljeet (Django look down he stopped trying to cover his problem up, smiled and said) "Thank you for the compliment Baljeet! You know I think that's the first one I ever got from you and I've known you for a long time! Now if only it was about my art and not my dick!" (Baljeet had nothing to say after that even though he looked angry, Django said) "Let me show you to the art room!" (Finding his voice Baljeet said) "Fix yourself up first!" Django remembering his dirty appearance said, "Watch some T.V. then the living room is through that door." (Gesturing to the door on his left) It felt good to get away from Baljeet I don't know if I am angrier with Baljeet or embarrassed because of my well...not so mini Django's problem. (He then entered in to a spa like bathroom, his bathroom shower was broken, not that he minded because he liked the guest one better, he started filling the tub with warm water.) Let Baljeet wait, I've earned this bath! (He used the toilet and he was about to leave to get something to change into for the portrait when he noticed a brand-new light yellow robe it was thin, tight, and short.) That robe is perfect for summer! Hey it's also perfect for a plan and it's perfect to wear in the painting! Baljeet is going to freak and he won't know what hit him! Oh the bath is ready I am going to need my environmentally friendly hair and bathing products for this plan! (Getting into the tub he decided to lay back relax, and think of how to freak Baljeet out!) Baljeet's POV Never promise to do Buford and his bully friends schoolwork just so they will help you out! I have to do ten homework assignments for Buford, five math projects for guys I don't even know, make up a song on fractions for one of them, do a history paper for that kid who told Django that he hated him and pay all of my money to the rest of my squad! It is worth it because Django has not made anyone gay and has been having a bad time at school! After Django helps me though he will be back in school and my team of bullies will stop picking on him because I am not doing any more schoolwork for anyone else! Will Django become popular? I mean he _is _in a ton of clubs and is rumored to be winning the art fair, which gets lots of money for the school, and I heard from Ferb he is going to play little league baseball! Once the bullies stop picking on him how will the rest of the school react, will they quit harassing him? Become friends with him; go to his side, and what about little league will Django make the team? He was the best pitcher on Ferb's baseball team, yet his "Mini Django" might stop him from playing! He will be embarrassed at first, but what if they don't mind! Worse what if he makes the whole little league gay, worse will my parents make me play on his team! I mean my dad always wants me to play more sports! What if Django turns ME gay, no, that cannot happen! My parents would disown me and I would have to leave Danville and live on the streets of Alabama! What is taking Django so long is my life and my future a game to him! (All of the sudden the door opened and Beppo Brown came in, Django's father, he was tall, tan, and had a carefree smile much like Django's but unlike his son Beppo smiled wider when he saw Baljeet, Baljeet looked up at him and Beppo spoke.) "Hi you must be Baljeet I'm Beppo, Django's father" "Nice to meet you." (Baljeet said smiling) "Same to you!" "How are you?" "Good, except I just found out you have to find out the hard way you have to knock if you need to need to use the guest bathroom in your own house! We have five and he uses the one I like the most!" "I want to see this guest bathroom." "Well unless you want to see my son, naked then you will just have to settle for a full tour minus one bathroom." "Ok" (They went to see a huge kitchen with a contemporary style, stainless steel appliances and breakfast nook, next Baljeet saw a gym after that they went to a game room with an 80's arcade feel, Baljeet was about to ask if he could play a game but Beppo ushered Baljeet out.) "I love the house!" I guess Django is not poor after all! They live better than I do and my dad and mom are professors at Danville University! Django is so lucky! I wonder why he doesn't want other people to see his house! "I'd show you my room but it's a mess and Django's room is his to show you. I have to go to teach a panting class at the community center, Django should be out soon!" "You are not staying!" "Relax! I've arranged to have a babysitter for tonight!" (Baljeet couldn't help but laugh.) "Does Django always have a babysitter?" (Beppo then got angry at Baljeet. How DARE Baljeet laugh at son of top of everything he's done!) "No, he usually volunteers, teaching kids how to paint, or he did before you told the world he's gay! All of the parents took their kids out of his class! They loved Django and my son loved to teach them!" "I just didn't want him to turn other people gay!" "We planned on telling others when he was ready, we planned on telling people he cared about very carefully but the way you told people made him look bad!" "Isn't being gay bad?" "No it's not! Its people like you that made him afraid to go to school after you told everyone, I had to pay the school to watch out for him, and they gave him a week of detention just because he stood up for himself! Then I found out you promised bullies to do their work just so they would make his life hell! I haven't told my son this he has enough reasons to hate you! You had no reason for doing what you did!" "Well I work hard in school and bullies pick on me just because I am smart and I have good grades, just because I am different! Then Django tells me he is gay, he likes boys! Now that is a reason to be picked on!" "You alienated someone who admired you; he thought he could count on you because you were his friend, because your both different!" "I knew he was in love with me!" (Baljeet said angrily) "He doesn't like you! He knows your straight! I mean I'm not convinced myself, but he thinks you are!" "I _AM_STRIGHT!" "OK, I just think that if you work hard to make someone miserable, make someone hate you, it means you must have a crush on them!" "Well I don't! Tell Django I will be working on important stuff, he can find me in the living room when he is ready!" "Another thing Baljeet, me and my son think art is important! You don't have to like it but when you are in my house you respect it!" "Fine, good bye" (Beppo shut the door without saying a word to Baljeet) Django POV I hope I can do the plan! I mean after what happened to me, the least I can do is make Baljeet a little uncomfortable! Ok well this time on purpose, right! (Django hears a knock on the door) "Just a sec!" (Django put his robe on) "Come in!" "Django, after talking to Baljeet I've decided to ok the plan I've told your cousin Jenny about the plan, she's up for it!" "Excellent! Operation make Baljeet Uncomfortable is a go!" Baljeet POV Beppo is gone I am alone with Django; I am a pilgrim in an unholy land! (All the sudden the door burst open! Django's cousin Jenny walked in dressed in her most hippy like clothing and yes it was too freak Baljeet out!) "Jenny is the name and babysitting is my game! Are you ready to learn the magic of art?" "No, but I am ready to start and finish my A plus project so I can get out of here!" "Close enough! Django is ready to tutor you now follow me to the art room!" (One Short Walk Later) "Django is finishing his project; he'll be with ya in a sec! Now if you excuse me I have to call my boyfriend Carl! Bye!" (Meanwhile unknown to Baljeet Jenny undid the curtains hiding the one-way window that her boyfriend Carl the intern "Browed" from the O.W.C.A. so that she and Carl could watch Django scar Baljeet for life! Without Baljeet seeing them, of course! ) "Bad news Jenny my boss found out that I browed the one-way window!" (Her boyfriend Carl told her) "Good news!" (Came the voice of Major Monogram) "I bought popcorn and candy for the show!" "Great! Oh Django is in position let the fun begin!" Django's POV "Baljeet, sorry to keep you waiting but I just had to find something to wear!" (Django appeared in a short light yellow robe! It was hiked up showing most of his legs; he was shirtless underneath and a bright orange peace sign necklace his robe looked so small it looked like it was going come undone any minute and he was wearing no underwear underneath! Dang why did I wear my old light yellow robe, why not my new one! I swear if Baljeet or anyone else sees my junk, I'm going to kill Jenny! I know Jenny and her friends are watching me! However I just might show Phineas the new look maybe I'll get him to try it... Oh god! Think of girls breasts think of their thingies! Few that was a close call! Whoa Baljeet is sweating and why is he looking at me like that! He's looks mad, yet like he likes it, he still looks likes he wants to kill me! I just wanted him to be uncomfortable! Not want to kill me, wait Jenny, Carl and some old dude are outside they won't let anything bad happen! (Meanwhile outside the art room Jenny asked) "Should we help them?" (Major Monogram said), "Are you nuts this is just getting good!" (Back inside) "Baljeet, you ok! You look like you are ready to kill me!" "N-n o-o! Why would I do that?" (He said scarily, then feeling more confident he stood up!) "When you are HALF-NAKED in front of me! Is this what you wanted for me to paint you nude?" (Baljeet asked angrily) "Oh god no! My outfit is back there! Why, do you want to paint me nude? Because that can be arranged!" Baljeet's POV Oh my gosh! He thinks he made me gay! This is his revenge! He wanted to turn me gay, and now he wants to strip down and call me out on it but wait I'm still straight! He didn't turn me gay, I still like girls his power didn't work on me I'm still straight! I'm still straight! Horary! (All of the sudden Baljeet felt Django necklace fell to the ground! He knew if he saw Django naked it would not matter if he were gay or straight! His life would ruined! People would think he was gay and treat him worse than they treated Django because not only would people think he was gay but they would think he was a hypocrite, not to mention his "I'm better than you!" personality would made them taunt him more! He had to stop Django he had to apologize! It was now or never!) "No, Django no, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Baljeet broke down! He fell to the ground and started to cry! Django kept his robe on and went to the back room to change into some clothes; He came out wearing a light yellow tee shirt that read "Be Yourself! Love Who You Are! Don't Ever Change Yourself!" in pink and orange letters. He was also wearing his trademark orange and pink tie die shorts and his favorite brown sandals, His hair was fixed up in a very messy yet nice style. Baljeet was still crying. Django thought to himself) Wow Baljeet's crying! I hope he knows how sad he made me feel! (Baljeet said while crying) "I don't want to be gay I don't want to be gay! Please Django don't do it, don't! Django's POV "Baljeet, Hey Baljeet, Look up it's ok I am fully dressed now! Will this look work for you? (Baljeet, looked up he smiled) "Is THAT what you want to wear?" "Is it too much?" "No, it looks great!" "Hey two comments in one day I didn't think you had it in you!" "Well are you going to tutor me?" "Well duh! Now take notes!" (Baljeet wrote on the paper provided with his trusted pen!) (Django- "Ok guys! The art lesson starts now after you read this story" Me-"And review it!" Django- "Paint some artwork of your own!") Django's Lesson- 1 Panting Flowers "Here is what you will need! - A canvas, small round brush, a large flat brush, and something to prop your canvas up on. For those of you reading this go to your local arts and crafts store and ask someone nice to help you find the canvas and brushes I mentioned. Canvases come in all shapes and sizes I recommend buying a medium sized one for your first time painting, then ask them to help you find the needed brushes, and now paint ask a professional to help you find the best paint brand. Look for paint that dries easily and fast! Now you need your three primary colors, Red, Blue, and my personal favorite Yellow! Colors that you might also want to buy are Brown, Black, White; you can mix just about any color you want with these six colors! After you find what you need it is time to pay for the supplies. Use your dad's credit card to pay for them, if you don't have a credit card ask your parents, siblings, cousins, whoever you can think of for money or for a loan, but if all else fails and you have your own money then buy the supplies yourself! Then head home put on old clothes that you can ruin and find somewhere safe to paint, your mom can help you make the area painting friendly! That way you can paint and not make a mess! Don't forget a cup of water to rinse you brush after you use a color but before you use another color. After that you are ready to begin!" Step One "If you're wanting to paint a certain picture use a pencil and sketch your design, Baljeet you are going to sketch a bunch of flowers together, for you this is a warm up! After you draw the design go over your design again with your pencil to make it bolder! Now use your round brush of as I call it the big one and after you get white paint on the brush paint the white paint on the canvas, do it lightly so you can see your design and then let it dry! Step two "After the canvas is dry use your thin brush and paint green stems. You get green by mixing blue and yellow together. Make more than one shade of green so it will be more colorful. Next we are going to make the yellow parts of the flowers, mix white and yellow together, if you don't you could see through the yellow, not good! After that dry the yellow parts!" Step three "Once the yellow parts are dry you have two options one, mix colors for the petals or just use red, blue, and white or any color really! Then use fun brush strokes to make the petals. Once you have the petals done use can the green paint you made to add leaves or leave it as-is, after you do that add your own twist, then let the paint dry, them sign you work and then you're done!" "Got the panting done Baljeet?" "You said I was supposed to take notes!" "Oh, well looks like Baljeet has to paint! Bye guys, have fun" The End – of the lesson now back to the story! Baljeet's POV I can see why Django paints so often it feels nice, relaxing, and, oh I am done thank god! That took forever! "How does it look Django?" "Wow, it looks great!" "Great!" "Well time to paint a portrait of me! Now Baljeet the teacher said you technique is good, but your creativity is lacking, the painting you did has creativity. Add your own look, paint me the way you see me, paint me in YOUR painting style and above all don't worry! The painting you just finished is extra, extra, credit!" "Ok, are you ready to pose?" "Yes!" Ok, Baljeet don't worry just do what Django said to do, be creative! (Baljeet drew Django's outline then used a dark purple to paint a background, so Django would stand out! He painted Django's head, first; Making sure his eyes where just the right shade of brown, his skin just the right shade, he gave Django a simile and painted his lips a cherry color. He panted his hair the same as his eyes then added highlights, he then gave Django a slight blush. He panted his shirt yellow, he decided to paint Django from the waist up, he panted his arms next, and after that he painted BYLWYADECY on Django's shirt. On the top of the canvas he painted Django's shirt message on the top in blue. He was done!) Wow it looks beautiful, I hope my teacher likes it, I hope I get my A! Will Django like it? Wait why do I care what HE thinks! He's gay remember! Well he won't mind if I ask right! "Django, I'm done." "Well don't be shy let me see!" (He handed the painting over) "Baljeet, this is just the kind of painting that will get you an A for sure!" "You like?" "I love!" "Hey thanks for all your help Django! I am sorry for what I put you through!" "It's ok, all is forgiven, friends!" "Friends, hug?" "Hug!" (Baljeet and Django hugged and Baljeet felt something he never felt before, he could not describe it, but he felt an urge, an urge that he only felt with girls before! Before he chickened out he stood up on his tippy toes and he kissed Django! He kissed him for two seconds then pulled away from him urge gone and feeling scared.) "Baljeet, uh you're not going to blame me for that are you?" "No, how was it?" "It was good, how about for you?" "Good" "Sweet, so we kissed, what does that mean?" "Django look, it was just a onetime thing! "But I thought that maybe we could um well maybe date or k-kiss again" "No, we cannot do those things! I'm still straight!" "Are you sure you are not bi because I don't care if you are!" "Django, I am sure, now I'll stop harassing you, and we can be friends again but we can't be together!" "But I thought you know the picture and the kiss, well, I guess not!" (He said sadly) "I am sorry Django, but no, you can't tell anyone about this you know about what I did." "Fine!" "We CAN be friends! Do you still want to hang out?" "Look Baljeet, I won't tell anyone what happened, you don't have to worry about that, but I just need to be alone right now, ok!" "Oh ok, Good Bye Django" "See you around Baljeet" (Dinner time Beppo and Django are eating pizza, well Beppo is) "What's wrong Django you haven't touched your food." "I am just not hungry dad, I do have a question for you though." "Shoot!" "Well I finish teaching Baljeet right." "Right" "Well afterwards he apologizes, I accept, we hug, and then he kisses me!" "How was it" "Well it lasted like two seconds, and his lips were a little chapped, but it was good! He made me feel you know, like I was cute but then he said nothing changes, I mean I didn't expect him to ask me to be his boyfriend but I thought he would ask me out on a date or at least kiss me again! But he said no and that I could not tell anyone" "You're telling me." "You're my dad I have to tell you! He then says he is still straight despite kissing me, how am supposed to be his friend? How am I supposed to act like nothing happened, like I'm not sad, or hurt, or feel dumb for liking him?" "We'll tell someone you trust! You did nothing wrong! It's his loss not yours! Tell him that you can't be friends for a while, he broke your heart and a heartache take time to heal and being around Baljeet won't help, and he is dumb for not wanting to date you, and for ignoring his feelings about you! He likes you, but if he is not willing to tell you and instead lies to you then he is not worthy of being your friend let alone your boyfriend!" "Thanks Dad! I guess you're right, can I just give you a hug and lay down?" "Sure son goodnight." "Goodnight dad! "Sweet dreams!" Epilogue (the next day) "Hey Phineas, Thanks so much for coming over!" "Are you nuts how could I not! It is my job to provide love and support for you, that's what I am doing today! I brought some Oreo ice cream from the moon!" (Phineas said smiling) "Thanks Phineas you always know how to brighten someone's day!" (Django put the ice cream in the freezer and took Phineas to his room and he knew that at the end of the day he would feel better! After a little small talk Django told Phineas everything bugging him, Phineas then asked if he could stay the night so that Django would not feel lonely and after Django said yes to Phineas, they had Pizza and then they painted, talked some more and then they went to sleep. They shared Django's Bed, and that night Django, giving into temptation cuddled closer to Phineas! After that he noticed that Phineas fell fast asleep with a sweet smile on his cute face! Django feeling tired looked at Phineas one more time and then he to fell asleep!) (The Next Morning) "So Django what do you want to do today?" "Let's go to the arcade!" (They left to play some games as friends, best friends and for the first time in a long time Django felt happy!)

!#$&&$#!

Well that is the end of this part! A new part will be up soon remember to review! Bye you guys! Love you lots! PEACE OUT!


	2. Dating The Bully

He Could Be the One

Two

Hey the next story is Buford and Django this takes place two months after the first installment. Django is an out and proud gay student at Danville Community School- a large and beautiful school that has student's grade 5 through 12 with tons of clubs including a surfing club (which actually teaches you how to surf), a fashion club and most recently a Gay Straight Alliance. Django, is the only non-straight student in the G.S.A. but that is about to change!

Disclaimer- I still do not own Phineas and Ferb! If I did, Django and Phineas would be together and you would not be reading this story you would instead be reading an Isabella and Baljeet story, oh good story idea I write one later!

P.S. There is minor language and lots of cuteness!

Django's POV

Dang school is so boring, well except for my advanced art class, that class is fun and lunch. I actually I look forward to lunch now! Yes, I still wonder if the food is even edible, and I still hear people call me the F word! Daily, but I have most of my friends back including my new best friend Phineas Flynn! Baljeet was so worried that I would tell people about our kiss during lunch, he changed his lunch period so I no longer see him in lunch now if he could just leave my study hall class. He always wants to make lame small talk with me and it is so annoying! I hear the last bell school is over and today is the GSA meeting day! Unfortunately, I have to get to my locker, use the bathroom and get to the school's café our meeting place by three fifteen. My locker, the bathroom and the school café are super far away from each other and as if getting from my classroom and making the much-needed stops in order to get to the school café in fifteen minutes isn't hard enough, Baljeet always asks to talk with me privately, and today is no exception. This time he wants to in the bathroom, where it smells, bad! Dang Baljeet next time I pick the place! Well while any normal person would want to talk to me at a better time for me like I don't know, not now!

"Django, do you have a minute? I need to speak to you privately!" Baljeet asked me, and just as I am about to pee! I decide to speak to him I mean maybe after this he won't want to talk with me again, right.

"Fine you have one minute!"

I told him as I unzip my shorts in order to use a urinal; I then have to tell him

"Dude, can you at least look the other way? I'm trying to pee here!" I told him, he looked away before saying.

"Sorry, D"

"It's Django!"

"Well Django, I was wondering?"

"Yes"

Is he going to apologize, ask me out! Say I look hot peeing! Ok that last one was gross, but why else would he need to talk to me so badly! I guess I still like him that way or at least I think I do, I'm not sure anymore! Oh, crap what did he say? I ask him to repeat it and he does.

"When are you going to put an effort in our friendship? I mean I give you your space!"

Its official, I don't like him that way anymore! In addition, I'm still peeing here! I mean you could have picked a better time to talk to me Baljeet! Instead you wait for my answer like I have nothing better to do, you selfish jerk!

"What space! All you've done is ditched my lunch period, and you did that for yourself, not me! Don't lie to me Baljeet!" I tell him finally finishing my business, thank god! I mean I swear I was feeling him eyeing me pee, I hope I'm just being paranoid! He then tells me

"I've tried talking to you in study hall and you use your head phones to ignore me!"

Washing my hands, I tell him "I'm trying to concentrate on my work and I need my music to help me concentrate! You know you could have asked me if I needed help, instead you make lame and useless small talk!"

"I am not gay Django! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Ok where did that come from! We are talking about study hall here, not my sexuality! Thank god, I don't like him anymore. I mean he never listens to me! He still belittles me when I DO talk to him, he still thinks I am flirting with him yet he is the one who looks at me while I'm peeing and while I'm dressing out for gym. I've actually caught him checking me out in the locker room but he made it sound like I was the one checking him out and I wasn't, I was getting dressed and trying NOT to look at anyone let alone Baljeet! I want to tell him he is not straight if he looks at me while I am doing... well private stuff I want to tell him that but I am pressed for time and I really don't want to hear him lecturing me, again! So I say instead

"I know, but you still could have offered to help me!"

"I am not gay!"

I want to yell I KNOW BALJEET, even though I know he isn't but anyway, can't a guy help another guy out and it not be gay doing it! Well I guess not in Baljeet world! I just can't take it anymore! I decided right then and there to tell him, what I've wanted to tell him for months! You want to talk Baljeet fine! Let's talk! I tell him

"You kissed me Baljeet! You kissed me and you liked it, but if you want to forget about it fine, but listen to me! As of this moment, I am no longer your friend! You ruined my life Baljeet, you hired bullies to make my life hell, and you yourself tried to beat me up and then you embarrass me and you call me the F word! You made me feel worthless Baljeet! I want to know why you did that and then kiss me!"

"Your life was perfect and then all of the sudden you decide that your gay Django and I have apologized for what I did, let it go!"

"I've forgiven you for that, but right after I forgive you, and I thought we could be friends again but then you kiss me! For a second you, of all people make me feel good about myself! Then you say that I can't tell anyone and you made me feel worse for thinking something could have happened between us and then taking it away! It was my first kiss Baljeet how could I not think you like me! Do you know how bad you made me feel when you said we could not be together and now you don't trust me to keep our secret! Baljeet I've had it, we are done!

(Django looked down at his watch)

"Now I only have five minutes to get to the café for GSA thanks a lot! You know you can still come if you want but I've got to go! Goodbye!

Buford's POV

(Baljeet was about to leave the bathroom when all of the sudden a stall opened!)

"Well it looks like my nerd had been busy!" (Buford said angrily)

"Buford, did you hear everything?"

"Of course I did! You know you have some nerve! You wreck his life, force him to help you out, then you kiss him, taking away his first kiss and then you say it meant nothing and expect him to take you back as a friend and after knowing, you broke his heart!"

"I did not know it was his first kiss! Why did he feel bad after I told him how I felt! He should have just felt good that he did not have to wait till he is thirty to kiss a man!"

"Ok first off nerd, your three months younger than him so don't use the word man to describe yourself it sounds lame!" Second at least he didn't get his first kiss out of pity!"

"Wendy really liked me; you don't know what you're talking about!"

"She made out with Irving, the second he gave her a pair of Ferb's underwear, and me when, I got her a channel necklace, I had to beat up this dude named Alex to get it but the kiss was worth it! She even offered to kiss Isabella when she asked her if she wanted to go with her and the other Fireside Girls to see Justin Bieber in concert! Dude she is one freaky chick!"

"Dude, ask anyone it's true, she'll even tell you! Django at least has class! I mean the only reason he kissed anyone is because YOU KISSED HIM! Poor kid! What I don't get is why he liked you and why he has invited you to GSA! I'd avoid you like the plague if you did that to me!"

"He must still want to date me then! I mean I guess I don't blame him!"

(Buford then lifted Baljeet up and slammed him against the bathroom wall)

"You sure think a lot of yourself bi boy! I've got a place to be but if you ever harass Django or hurt him one more time, you will have more than a detention to worry about!"

(Letting Baljeet go he left. Leaving poor Baljeet speechless)

Django's POV

"Hey, everyone, can we start this meeting now I need to tell you guys something!"

"Sure Django, right after our new member tells us about himself!" (Phineas said)

New member, is he cute, is he gay! If it's Baljeet then I'm leaving! I mean I know I invited him but I just can't handle seeing him right now! OMG is that Buford Van Stomm! Whoa, he looks good! Why have I not noticed before? Oh yeah because I've been crushing on Phineas, my best friend who doesn't even know what gender he likes yet! Boy was I pulling an Isabella! Look where it's gotten me! Not knowing who else is out there!

"Hey everyone, my name is Buford Van Stomm and I'm bi I've known for a while but I've been too scared to admit it! I've found the strength when a friend of mine told this nerd that he's gay! Said nerd then ruined his life, got my friends and me on his side! I knew it was wrong but I didn't want said nerd telling everyone that I liked the boy he asked me to make fun of! Look, I just want to say I am sorry to him! I promise that I would never hurt him the way the nerd did if he gave me a second chance! If he is interested, will he meet me at Little Duffers after this meeting today?

"Great job, Buford, Django it's your turn, now!" (Phineas said happily)

"Hey, you all know me as Django Brown the gay kid. I had a lot to tell you guys, when I realized I got closure today! A lame, stupid nerd, made my life hell but what you don't know is he kissed me! He said he was straight; he made me feel bad about myself because I thought he wanted to ask me out, well he didn't, he wanted me to pretend as if nothing happened, and he expected us to be friends! Well today, I said that there was no way in hell I'd ever be friends with him again! I knew I had closure when an ex bully friend of his gave me an apology, and promised not to hurt me like that nerd did! Well I just want to tell him that, I'd love to go! I can't golf but it sounds like fun! My dad can drive us if that's ok!"

"Sounds great" Buford the ex-bully told me

"Can't wait!" He told me

Ok I am so excited! I haven't gone out since I came out and the last time I played golf was two years ago, at my friend's birthday party and I sucked then! I wonder what mini golf is like, god I hope it's more fun!

Buford's POV

Why am I nervous I mean it's just mini golf! Oh yeah it's with Django! I've known I was bi for a while but this is my first time out with a boy! I've only kissed Wendy before and I had to ask Ferb for a pair of his underwear that was embarrassing but the kiss worth it! However, I don't know why I like guys also but I do! Why am I nervous I am badass Buford Van Stomm I don't get nervous!

(All the sudden Buford feels something soft against his hand!)

Is Django trying to hold my hand I'm not a wimp

(Buford looks at the young artist beside him he looked scared)

Have I done something wrong? Crap, poor kid I upset him, maybe he was trying to make me feel better. Does he know I'm nervous about us hanging out? He was just trying to help me!

(Buford then grabbed Django's hand; he looked at Buford and smiled! He smiled back not knowing what else to do.)

Django's POV

Wow, I am holding someone's hand, a boy's hand! This is so cool! Man I am so going to journal this at home! I wish this meeting would end! I want to ditch already!

"Everybody that includes this meeting have a nice day!" Phineas said

Cool I wish for a jetpack backpack like in Totally Spies! expect manly like! (Nothing happens) Dang one-day man one-day!

"Django, are you ready to go?" Buford asked me

"Yeah, my dad is outside waiting for us!"

"Sweet!"

(One short drive later, Buford and Django arrive at Little Duffers. Buford pays for their equipment, Django was about to protest but Buford said he got it. Buford then picked out a black putter and balls for himself and got a yellow putter and balls for Django)

"Ok I've got to warn you, I've never played golf before!"

"First off, this is mini golf it's like golf except it's more fun and easier to learn I'll go first so you'll see how it's done!"

"Ok!"

(Buford uses his technique, which is bending his knees lining up the putter to the ball and swinging it to hit the ball)

"Hole in one! YES!" Buford screamed

"Cool, well I know how to golf, I just suck!"

"Django, don't say that! Just try it!"

"Ok!"

(Django swung the putter and the ball went in!)

"It went in! It went in! Buford your amazing!"

(Django then ran up to Buford and hugged him!)

Buford's POV

Wow, one hole-in-one and he gets all happy hug like! Not that I'm complaining it feels nice to be hugged! Sadly, all happy things must end when he lets go of me. He looks happy and feeling proud that I made him happy I then take him down the slide that provided golf hats, the outfits are lame but I admit the hats are sick! Yes! I timed it right I got the black hat with skulls! Django got the baby pink one it looked ridiculous on him and he was about to protest when a little girl asked to swap hats with him. Oh crap, it's not any little girl it's Suzy Johnson the Face of Evil!

"Hello you must be Django Brown."

"I am and you're Suzy Johnson."

"How do you know that?" (She snapped, all of her niceness gone)

"Um, you're wearing a name tag Suzy, but how do you know who I am?"

"Well my science tutor Baljeet told me all about you!"

"What did he say to you?"

Oh my god, Suzy is going to hurt Django, why did he ask that though. I asked him and he said

"Knowing Baljeet, I just want to make sure he didn't say anything bad about me to Suzy here!"

"Well he said that you like every boy in your class! Is that true Django are you a fag!" (She asked with fake sweetness)

"Well I'm gay Suzy (he replied coolly but I don't like every boy at school just Buford, and it's not nice to use that F word Suzy, I know you meant nothing by it but

(Cutting Django off she replied)

"But you are, and it's wrong to be that way in public! Now I want my hat!" (She said with meanness disguised by a nice accent)

"This hat, Well I know this shade of pink is not my color, but I kind of like it." Django replied

"Well I WANT IT!" (She snatched it off of his head pulling his hair in the process)

"Ouch much!"

"You EVIL BITCH!" Buford replied

That evil little bitch little what I just said she wreaks our good time! I mean I know she is evil but

"Buford, thanks, I'm alright!" he told me "Can I have your hat now please? It's yellow and that's my favorite color and it matches my shirt so can I use it? Please Suzy"

"Ok, fine!" (She threw it in two the lake!)

"Look Suzy, I know you don't like me but don't ya think that was a LITTLE mean?"

"No, no I don't!"

"Django I am going to find the manager because if I am in HER presents for one more minute I will beat the crap out of her and that would ruin our date!"  
>"Date? Buford that is so sweet!"<p>

"Really!"

"Heak Yes!" he told me He moved in to kiss me on the cheek when all of the sudden the slide started or I should say slides started! I love the slides they twist and turn and go loop to loop and well it's just a rush! I don't know how but I am able to grab Django's hand when we switch over to another slide! Sadly, for Suzy she goes to the bad kid drop, no mini golf for her! Soon we land on the landing ground a worker gives Django a fresh yellow hat and an apology with free chili cheese fries for us after our game and then we go to my next fave part the air hockey hole!

"Now Django, if you're scared you can hold my hand."

"Can I hold your hand if I'm not afraid?" he asked cutely

"Anytime!"

Django's POV

This is the BEST first date I've ever been on! Buford is nice, well nice to me anyway, and he's fun to be with! I'm hungry, I wonder what we are going to eat, Oh yeah free chili cheese fries this date just gets better and better!

"Buford, I going to buy us some hot dogs is that ok!"

"Django, I don't think we need those!" He told me with disbelief

"Why's that?"

"Look!"

(On the table, there were not only chili cheese fries but chili cheese hot dogs and two large sodas next to them was a note it read

Dear Boys,

I am sorry for what Suzy has put you through on behalf of Little Duffers we hope you enjoy this meal and that you will not hold a grudge against us, we believe homophobia is wrong and while all we can do is, try and help people understand equality we hope this meal will also help you guys

Sincerely the Little Duffers team)

"Wow cool, thanks little duffers team!" I say

(They smile at me and Buford says)

"Well lets enjoy this meal and be thankful that there is some good in the world!"

"Let's!"

"Oh, let me get your chair D!"

"Aww! Thanks B!"

Buford's POV

(One free meal eating later)

Wow, one date and we are already calling each other B and D! How cheesy! Well I guess I need to get Django home after my curfew is six thirty and crap! It's six we got to get out of here!

"Uh Django, I hate to ruin a great date but it's six o'clock and my curfew is at six thirty!"

"Don't worry my dad can get us home and Buford"

"Yes!"

"Nothing can ruin this date!"

Django is so sweet! I decide to return our stuff while he calls his dad. Once I get the stuff turned in, I see my mom! Crap she flipped when I told her I was bi, and she is here on my date! This can't be good!

"Look Buford" My mom told me, dang this will be forever

"Yes"

"Yes well I may not approve of you dating a boy but you're my son and I will always be here for you!"

"Thanks"

"Um Buford, my dad is at an art gala and he can't pick us up I am so sorry!" Django said

"Babe, my mom will take us home now, don't worry!"

"Cool!"

"Is this Django?" my mom asked

"Yes! Nice to meet you ma'am!" Django offered his hand my mom and him shook hands and we left Little Duffers

(One awkwardly quiet car ride later, they arrived at Django's house)

"Thank you Buford for a wonderful date!"

"Ditto D!"

"Thanks for driving me home Buford's mom!"

"Anytime Django!"

Django got out of the car and two seconds later, my mom flipped out on me.

"Well Buford are you just going to sit there or are you going to walk him to his door!"

"Oh right!"

(Leaving the car)

"Django, wait up!"

"Yes, Buford!"

"I forgot to walk you to your door!"

"Well then lets walk!"

(Holding hands, they walked to Django's door.)

"Django can we kiss!"

"Hey sure!"

"Nice!"

(Buford pulled Django in for a long kiss, but then Buford's mom said)

"Buford no getting Django pregnant on the first date!"

"Mom!"

"Good Night Buford!" kissing me on the cheek he went in two seconds later I knocked on the door

"Hey B I..."

(Cutting Django off he kissed him once more!)

"Can we go out again?" He ask me

"Fuck Yeah D!"

Fin

Hoped you liked it! Now I am going eat some fries! I love you guys! Peace


End file.
